The present invention relates to email technology, and more specifically, to automatically and arbitrarily arranging email chains based on social network and text analysis.
Navigating a long exchange of email threads (referred to as an email chain) for pertinent information is difficult. Typically, during a long exchange between recipients of an email, each message includes a duplication of the history of the previous exchange. This duplication does not readily provide the social context in which each reply was made, nor does it easily accommodate an ordering of replies beyond temporal ordering. Furthermore, because replies can occur synchronously and may conflict, not all the information in an exchange may be represented in the email chain. In addition, often users of an email system use the email chain as a repository for data included in the email chain, as well as an email attachment during the exchange. The user may refer to the content of the email as a context for storing the attachment files.